Poison
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Sus besos son poesía envenenada. Natsu/Lucy.


**.P**rimer Natsu/Lucy, Hiro Mashima-sama es su dueño, yo solo divago sobre su relación.

**!Danger**. Lucy se cree una diosa(lo es).

.para my sweetheart. **Raquel.**

_.Poison_

_._

_._

_._

Sé que soy todo para ti. Siento que soy todo para ti. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Es tan sencillo como tener ojos en la cara, saber exactamente qué mirar, en que momento y cómo.

Puede que todo esto te parezca propio de una niñata consentida a la que le hace falta una buena inyección de admiración, pues te parezco tonta, frívola y engreída. No obstante consigo todo eso ahora, en este instante en el que tus ojos afilados están clavados en los míos, momento que nos pertenece a ambos, en el que tú eres únicamente mío.

Mío.

Tú que me amas, me adoras y me idolatras con el mero hecho de pasear tu mirada por mi cuerpo, con esa chispa de aparente indiferencia que hace que se me calcine el corazón y que la ira fluctúe, ignorando mi deseo de calmarla de cualquier otra manera si exceptuamos un golpe por mi parte, de una manera que tenga que ver contigo y conmigo, en la misma cama y desnudos.

¿Estoy soñando acaso?

Es, en cualquier caso una bonita fantasía, una fantasía que deseo ver cumplida, no soy estúpida y conozco que toda esta perorata mental quedará guardada y vetada para cualquier persona ajena a mí misma…pero aún conservo la pequeña esperanza de que acerques y me preguntes que es lo que pienso con tanto ahínco. Me supliques que te revele mis pensamientos, que te arrastres y ruegues por mi atención, clames porque te revele lo que vales para mí…. Oh si, deseo con todo mi corazón que llegue ese momento, el momento en que te rindas y aceptes que soy lo más importante para ti, la razón de tu existencia y lo único por lo que te sacrificarías.

Y lo sé, si, no lo dudes ni por un instante.

Mi forma de caminar te embelesa, mi carácter te tiene hechizado, mi forma de hablar te tiene bajo mi completo control, cuando te miro, puedo apreciar el destello del respeto y la lujuria brillar a partes iguales, no obstante, quiero que esa naturaleza ardiente tuya sea enfocada hacia mí. Deseo que me consuma, que me haga arder hasta que no quede ni un mísero rescoldo de arrepentimiento, duda o tan si quiera de mi propia personalidad, deseo que me envuelvas en tu brazos y me hagas olvidar hasta mi nombre, quiero perderme dentro de nuestra propia vorágine de placer para no emerger jamás, hundirme y dejar que tu esencia me transforme hasta el punto de no reconocerme a mi misma en el reflejo de un espejo

Ahora.

Por que lo que siento por ti me hace temerme a mi misma. Mi arrojo no se limita tan solo a las batallas, pues ahora deseo luchar contra la pared de indiferencia y amistad que has erigido a tu alrededor, destruirla, dejarte al descubierto, desnudo ante mi ojos, disfrutaré de tu impía desnudez hasta que el sonrojo de tus mejillas me indique que he ganado, que te tengo en cuerpo y alma para mí, para disfrutarte y que me disfrutes, para hacerte el amor hasta quemar las sábanas, para guarecerme en tu abrazo abrasador, para ahogar mi sufrimiento con tus lágrimas, para torturare hasta que pidas clemencia, hasta que pidas que te vuelva a amar, que te tenga en cuenta que no te ignore.

Porque solo así podrás probar de tu propia medicina, podrás paladear el veneno que destile mi indiferencia y sufras cuando tus heridas entren en contacto con él haciéndote enloquecer de dolor y me supliques…una vez más.

Porque me amas y ambos lo sabemos.

Por que te amo y solo yo soy consciente de ello.

Porque lograré hacerte sabedor de tus propios sentimientos así como de los míos, porque el concepto de amor toma forma cuando nos observamos, alerta y excitados deseando que el mundo desaparezca y solo quedemos nosotros.

Trabajaré duro para que ese día llegue pronto, porque cuando lo haga nada ni nadie conseguirá alejarme de ti.

"_Porque soy el hechizo que ciega tu razón, _

_Nubla tus sentidos y doblega tu voluntad, _

_Tu vida y tu muerte, tu comienzo y tú final,_

_Porque no puedes escapar._

_Porque no quieres escapar."_

_._

_._

_**TH**e end._

_**OoO**_


End file.
